Know I lost you
by natsumi511
Summary: sabe k no soy buena para sumaries...song fic basado n "you're beatiful"...triangulo amoroso NaruSakuSasu...entren y lean


holas holas!!!.... ak io apareciendom por fanfictioin despues d ... ( aunk no lo krean para mi parecio mads tiempo) 30 dias...digamos k atravese por una crisis, no podia imaginar ninguna trama adecuada para un sasusaku!....la inspiracion m habia abandonadoooo!....pero bueh...eso ia apso =)...y estoi aki!!! y les traigo un songfic (la cancion inspiradora esta vez fue "you're beautiful" de james blund- bno nuc como s scrib su apellido xD!!- espero k d vdd les gust....

disclaimer ON

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Know I lost you** "

**(You're Beautiful –lyrics)**

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar… la pregunta, que la había tomado por sorpresa hace apenas unos minutos, aun resonaba en sus oídos. El brillo de sus sorprendidos ojos jade solo se comparaban con el que despedía la joya dorada, que dentro de la caja de terciopelo negro, estaba frente a ella, acaparando la atención de cualquiera que en aquel lugar se hallase.

"por favor Sakura-chan…acepta convertirte en mi esposa….prometo hacerte feliz 'ttebayo"

Aquellas palabras sonaban tan serias viniendo de "él"… jamás esperó que le hiciera aquella proposición: se conocían desde la infancia y hacia un par de años que tenían una relación de novios…pero… una propuesta de matrimonio, jamás esperó llevar las cosas a ese extremo.

Una relación de novios, es algo que aun puede terminar; pero CASARSE, es atarse a alguien de por vida, una decisión sin cabe a retracciones, es hacerlo por AMOR…aquello que ambos sabían, faltaba en esa relación…

Era una decisión difícil… ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Sería justo hacerle esto a su amigo?

Lo quería: SI y mucho….pero…su corazón solo pertenecía a una persona: al hombre que desafortunadamente para ella, nunca correspondió sus sentimientos, aquel que la hirió: a ella y a su amigo, aquel que los abandono por simples deseos de ambición, a aquel que…jamás volvió… y quizás jamás lo haría. Ya había esperado bastante tiempo, quizás era hora de darse una segunda oportunidad, de permitirse ser feliz – quizás no plenamente: "no todo se consigue en esta vida" – quizás ya era tiempo de también decirle ADIOS….

Naruto – dijo, rompiendo el silencio formado en la habitación. El aludido; un hombre joven, muy apuesto, de cabellos dorados y ojos zafiro; quien sostenía en sus manos la preciada joya y permanecía de rodillas frente a la dama, levantó la mirada expectante.

Un mechón de cabello, de un peculiar tono rosa, resbaló por su mejilla; sus finas manos acomodaron las delgadas hebras y volvieron a caer hasta regresar a su posición inicial. Inspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos…y tras unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, por fin respondió:

Si Naruto….acepto ser tu esposa –

.

"_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure"_

_._

He vuelto – la gruesa voz resonó por toda la estancia; sin embargo, nadie respondió. Era de esperarse: hacia mucho la casa quedo vacía, sus padres fallecieron y su hermano se encontraba fuera del país, al igual que él hasta hace unos días.

¿Qué hacía en Konoha entonces? Se preguntaba nuevamente. Tenía una vida perfecta en la capital: era uno de los personajes más importantes y adinerados en Tokio, tenía a hombres y mujeres a sus pies: era considerado un dios. Era perfecto por donde se le mirase: hermoso por cualquier ángulo; sus cabellos negros que a la luz del sol tenia leves destellos azules, sus orbes ébano, que le brindaban una serena y sensual mirada, sus facciones simétricas y finas, su porte….todo en el digno de envidia incluso para Narciso. Además, era muy inteligente, considerado un genio entre los miembros de la élite. Había heredado la sabiduría de Atenea y la belleza de Afrodita…Sin embargo….

SOLEDAD

Era lo que llenaba el alma de este hombre, lo tenía todo para muchos; pero él sabía que no tenía nada. Lo único valioso en su vida, hacia mucho lo había perdido.

Entonces identifico su razón de estar de vuelta en su hogar, había regresado para recuperarlos: a sus amigos, y quizás - su aun era posible- a su amor…

(…)

Lo sentimos, pero el niño Naruto no se encuentra en casa – una dulce anciana que el reconoció como la "nana", quien los cuidaba cuando de niños jugaban en esa casa, era quien le informaba la ausencia de su "amigo" – hace un par de meses que se casó y como debe suponer, ya no vive en esta casa – continuó.

"no lo había reconocido" se dijo para sí.

Agradeció cortésmente la información y se retiro del recinto. Así que se había casado – dobe- murmuró con una imperceptible sonrisa curvando sus finos labios. Sonreía: estaba feliz por la felicidad de su amigo, pero también lo hacía porque de ese modo ocultaba el sentimiento extraño que lo embargaba, una sensación de vacío al saber que jamás supo nada mas de él, de saber que ya no lo conocía como antes, de no saber nada de él más que su nombre apenas…era extraño y DOLIA…

(…)

No insista llamando a la puerta- una voz proveniente de la casa vecina, llamo su atención – hace muchos años que la familia se mudó, creo que era porque la joven hija de los señores viajaba al extranjero para estudiar…si es usted un conocido, ¿acaso no estaba informado de ello?

Hm- respondió con frialdad. El comentario lo había herido profundamente ¿merecía siquiera el derecho de llamarse un conocido de ellos?...se alejo con parsimonia de la casa; de la que antaño evitaba visitar para no ser acosado por la molesta niña que allí vivía, y en la que hoy permanecería todo el día para solo ver el rostro de aquella molesta pequeña, por reconfortarse con su sonrisa y perderse en sus orbes…cuanto la extrañaba ahora….

.

"_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure"_

_._

Caminaba por las calles de la pequeña ciudad…el lugar que consideraba su hogar, le resultaba ahora tan extraño y diferente: las viejas y tranquilas calles estaban ahora infestadas de gente, las pequeñas y acogedoras casas se habían convertido en grandes bloques de cemento…todo había cambiado; la Konoha que él conocía estaba en escombros, escondida tras esta nueva ciudad en la que ya nadie conocía a nadie, en la que todo era indiferencia y rutina, vidas vacías, extrañas y solitarias...

Regresaría a Tokio, pero claro, al menos el resto del día recorrería la ciudad…aquella que aunque le era desconocida ahora, aun atesoraba agradables sucesos y lugares…

Esta calle le resultaba muy conocida, era la que tomaban camino a la escuela, cuando iban juntos, Naruto, él y ella…pronto llegaría al lugar donde estaba la florería Yamanaka, quizás ella aun vivía ahí y le podría dar alguna referencia del paradero de sus amigos, aligeró el paso entonces…

Una moderna cafetería reemplazaba al lugar que él hubiese querido encontrar. Suspiró con resignación. No era de las personas que se daban por vencidas – jamás le gustaba perder – pero ahora, debía aceptar que ya había perdido. Entró en dicha cafetería, estaba cansado. Miles de azafatas lo rodearon tan pronto tomo asiento, mas le restó importancia, tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, como esperando de ese modo a alguien o simplemente ALGO…

Parpadeó unas tres veces, sin poder creer aun en lo que tenia frente a sus ojos: acababa de entrar una sonriente pareja, una que el reconoció inmediatamente…eran ellos….específicamente le importaba mas observarla: era ELLA…

.

_She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man_

_._

Sin duda es ella – se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente, eran inconfundibles aquellos rasgos: su piel, blanca como la nieve; sus hermosos y grandes ojos Esmeralda; y en especial, su larga y peculiar rosa cabellera. - SAKURA – susurró el nombre tan pronto ella atravesó la puerta junto a su acompañante, que no podía ser otro que – Naruto – agregó apretando sutilmente los dientes, era extraño verlos juntos, aunque supo que desde la infancia el rubio estaba enamorado de la joven nunca, hasta el día de hoy "le pareció completamente molesto"…

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana, él no los dejó de observar. La veía sonreír a cada instante, hacia mucho que no la observaba tan contenta: recordó entonces cuando hacía muchos años esa sonrisa solo se la dedicaba a él.

Ladeó la cabeza, después de todo eran amigos ¿no es así?...

"Amigos" la palabra le produjo escalofríos, era cierto _ellos_ eran amigos, pero ya no estaba él para completar el cuadro… obnubilado por aquellos pensamientos se levanto de la mesa, dispuesto a retirarse, no sin antes observarla nuevamente ¿Por qué jamás notó lo hermosa que era? ¿Por qué jamás apreció las sonrisas sinceras, las palabras dulces, el cariño que le profesaba cuando niños?...

-kuso – espetó, luego de oír el sonido de la porcelana impactar contra el suelo, había estado tan retraído en sus pensamientos que torpemente empujo con el brazo la taza de café que yacía en la mesa, volvió la mirada a la mesa contigua como única reacción y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus verdes orbes los observaban sorprendidos; con un cierto brillo: ansiosos quizás…

_._

"_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan"_

.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo se dedicaron a explorar – intentado encontrar no se qué – sus miradas…

Sintió el carmín cubrir sus mejillas, por un momento creyó que era un sueño – muchas veces confundía a las personas con ÉL – pero, la sensación que la envolvió, un calor reconfortante, le confirmó que realmente era él: Sasuke-kun había regresado… quiso imaginar un instante que lo hizo por ellos, por ella. Agradeció por primera vez la torpeza de Naruto, al no notar que ella prestaba atención a tal comensal: al hombre que siempre amo…

No podía dejar de observarla, no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció parado torpemente al lado de la mesa. Percibió un brillo en sus ojos, luego un leve carmín teñir sus blancas mejillas. Sonrió con autosuficiencia: después de tanto tiempo ella lo seguía amando. Seguro aun estaría aguardando por él.

Se acercaría entonces, recuperaría a sus amigos y el tiempo perdido junto a ellos, y en especial, la recuperaría como debería de ser, demostrarle que el también la había extrañado, que siempre la había amado, que borrarían las ofensas del pasado y podrían estar juntos. Era tan fácil, los conocía: Naruto se enojaría por poco tiempo y luego volverían a ser como antes, "dobe" y "teme", así se llamarían de nuevo….; ella, solo bastaría pedirle perdón – aunque claro le costaría mucho por su orgullo – pero luego todo volvería a ser como antes…

.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true"_

.

"… Las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron, el ruido que se escuchaba en el lugar se iba disipando, solo conservaba la figura de la joven que tenia frente a sus ojos. Aquella niña que conoció en la infancia, con rasgos nada peculiares a excepción de extraño tono de su cabellera, aquella a la que durante tanto tiempo describió como simple y normal…era ahora toda una hermosa mujer, debía admitir. Su piel blanca ahora le parecía un preciado pedazo de frágil y fina porcelana que contrastaba con sus grandes ojos jade, los rasgos de su rostro eran tan delicados y perfectos; la puerta del local se abrió, dejando entrar una leve brisa que abrazó sus cabellos, los cuales en respuesta ondearon con ágil gracia...era la idealización de la musa para cualquier artista que buscara la perfección….HERMOSA. Era la palabra que ahora la describía – juzgo para sí -

¿Ahora?...se corrigió. Recordó que siempre la considero hermosa, no importaba los cambios que tuvieran había algo en ella que siempre lograba embelesarlo.

Hermosa…siempre lo fue, solo que ahora…lo era más…"

.

"_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you"_

.

Había sido un momento mágico. Quizás – el jamás lo admitiría -. Las voces retumbaron nuevamente en sus oídos, el tic tac del reloj retomo su marcha constante, nuevamente estaba rodeado de multitud, pero eso ya no importaba, ella era la única a quien veía, brillaba con luz propia, era su astro.

Una mueca casi imperceptible, una sonrisa tal vez, adorno su sublime rostro. Retiró las manos de la mesa, en la que aun se apoyaba, tomo una postura erguida - todo un "dandi" – y se acercó lentamente a la mesa, llevaría a cabo su plan, no había por qué aguardar más.

Ella debería de estar feliz, pensaba. ¿Por qué entonces su rostro expresaba temor? Sus esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa cargados de otro significado: "no te acerques" parecían decirle "por favor" imploraban; pero el continuó avanzando: pareciese como si nunca llegaría, como si ella lo alejara.

Intentó no prestar atención a la mirada que ella le dedicaba, pero entonces la vio levantar las manos para acomodar un flequillo rebelde: un brillo llamo su atención, en aquellos pocos segundos, descubrió lo que aquello era. La sangre se le heló y solo pudo detenerse…

"El niño Naruto está casado"...recordó el comentario. Todo cobró sentido: Naruto estaba casado, con la única mujer de quien supo estaba enamorado, con la mujer que él también amaba. Sakura ya no sería nunca suya, Sakura estaba casada…casada con Naruto"

Por primera vez en su vida, no supo cómo reaccionar: "Sakura, está casada con Naruto" afirmaba una y otra vez, intentando asimilar lo visto… ¿acaso podía ser cierto?...la respuesta era: SI… POR PRIMERA VEZ, HABIA PERDIDO… Y UNA VEZ MÁS, LA HABIA PERDIDO…

.

"_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by"_

.

¿Por qué tenía ser ella tan molesta?... de todas las mujeres en el mundo, ella fue la molesta muchacha que – aunque suene demasiado extraño, en especial para él – logró apoderarse de su corazón. Intentó no prestarle atención cuando eran niños, por eso la trataba tan mal; procuró herirla lo mas cuando los abandono y ella intento detenerlo… intentó alejarla de él …¿ por qué entonces ahora era ella quien lo alejaba? ¿Por qué no se sentía libre y más bien sentía que el cuerpo se le hacía pesado y una opresión en el pecho ahogaba su respiración?... ¿por qué! Se cuestionaba… no debió verla jamás, no debió permitir albergar sentimientos hacia ella…no debió conocerla – quizás no en ese orden, no importaba ahora- no debió…amarla

Ella lo tenía embelesado – tuvo que admitir a pesar de todo - desde el primer momento que la vio: cuando descendía del coche de mudanzas y se paro frente a su casa, cuando le sonrió amistosamente y el solo contestó "hm". La amó desde la tarde cuando la observo caminar por el camino, rodeada por arboles de cerezo, tan serena, tan hermosa, tan…

.

"_She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high"_

.

Apretaba con fuerza los puños, dejando entrever sus blancos nudillos; sus labios torcidos en una mueca de… no podría describirlo; el ceño fruncido… era fácil descubrir su enojo. "kuso" maldecía para sí. Pues pregunto: ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Levantó la mirada y le pareció verla sonreír con sorna. ¿Acaso ella se estaría burlando de él? – pues quizás era cierto. Se lo merecía afirmaría yo - Le dirigió una de su gélidas miradas, sin embargo, esta vez, ella no se inmuto ante él. Era lo que merecía – juzgó; mientras su rostro recobro la serenidad.

¿Jamás podría recuperarla? O incluso ¿alguna vez ella fue realmente suya? Sí; la perdió una vez, o mejor dicho la apartó de sí – pero eso no era que había renunciado a ella desde ya… se sentía confundido y herido… ¿Dónde quedaban las palabras de amor que antaño ella le profesó?

Ella oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos. Una rebelde lagrima – que él no notaría jamás – escapo de sus orbes. Había sonreído por verlo enojado, intentando imaginar que era por ella…pero….si era cierto ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ahora? - Maldita sea – ¿debió haberlo esperado? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?...si hubiera sabido que el regresaría tan pronto… jamás se habría dado por vencida…pero… nuevamente el destino les deparo un fatídico final a ambos… ¿se burlaría de ellos? … ¿los estarían castigando los dioses ya que demasiada felicidad para unos humanos –seres tan perfectos como ellos – no les podía ser dada? ¿Acaso lo harían por envidia?...cualquiera hubiese sido el motivo… ya era tarde… levantó la mirada y se cruzó con sus ónices orbes: "¿Por qué?" parecían preguntarle. Podía percibir el dolor que estos expresaban. Continuó observándolo, debía responder…

.

"_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the __end"_

.

No dejó de observarla a los ojos, ella quería decir algo, mas no la veía por eso, solo que – un presentimiento extraño pareció advertirle que quizás esta sería la última vez que los vería y se perdería en ellos - Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, de solo imaginarlo.

"Aun te amo" pudo leerlo desde un principio. "Pero," la vio ensombrecer su mirada, lágrimas rebeldes intentaban escapar de sus ojos, comprendió lo que significaba… "sería mejor que te fueras"… pudo percibir el dolor que causaba en ella el expresar aquello, pero admitió que tenía razón. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Creer que aun los conocía. Ellos, - admitió - aun lo hacían y por eso tomaron esa decisión, en cambio él se permitió engrandecer su soberbia, creyendo que sería tan fácil ganarlos – quizás esa era la palabra- como amigos, el los había considerado como suyos desde un principio, no pensó en ellos, en sus sentimientos, en el vacío que había dejado y hoy simplemente intentaba llenar con su presencia…"Naruto no lo perdonaría, jamás lo hizo" comprendió, y ella: "si dices amarme ¿por qué no regresaste?" – Sentía que le reprochaba – si aun la amaba ¿Por qué entonces estaba haciéndole sufrir de nuevo?...

Debía desaparecer de sus vidas, ellos ya eran felices sin él. Debería de irse, ahora ellos lo abandonaban a él, ahora era una molestia para ella, ahora…solo debía huir…

Sin embargo, conservaría el recuerdo de ella, esa mirada de amor, dolor, ilusión, ese brillo único dedicado solo a él , ese sería su único recuerdo de este último encuentro, lo atesoraría por siempre estaba seguro – un recuerdo, nada mas…era lo único que podía ser –

.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true"_

.

Ellos ya habían elegido su camino. Era hora de que él continúe el suyo. Decidió apreciarla por última vez: grabó en su mente su imagen para conservarla consigo, tan frágil, tan dulce, tan hermosa… le habría gustado ahora que aquellos esmeraldas solo lo miraran con amor a él, que sus sonrisas fueran solo suyas…que sus besos, caricias y su cuerpo le pertenecieran por siempre. Solo serian una imagen ahora.

Aquella hermosa dama, seria siempre su tesoro. Guardaría bajo llave la memoria de su nombre, del amor que por ella sintió…

La miró fijamente:

.

"_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you"_

.

"Pudo haber sido nuestro cuento de hadas" – parecía reprocharle al fin – era lo que soñabas cada día, cuando niños. Estábamos destinados el uno al otro, los dioses designaron que solo tú eras capaz de iluminar mi oscura existencia.

Psique y Eros nos habrían envidiado, y quien no se habría regocijado de ver una pareja como la nuestra: dioses humanos, mortales divinos.

Habría cuestionado nuevamente ¿por qué no esperaste? Pero se anticipo a la contestación, ella jamás lo abandono, jamás lo dejo de amar; la falta no era suya…solo de él, de su frívolo corazón y de su vano orgullo. ¿Cómo un ángel como él podría ser tan vil como Luzbel?

Ya no debería de alterar sus vidas más. "vete" le había dicho. Sabía que debía obedecerla esta vez. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras una mirada gélida le dedicaba

- "eso hare" – pudo interpretar ella…

.

"_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you"_

.

Su garba figura camina por entre las demás mesas, alejándose del lugar. Por unos cortos minutos se detiene frente a la puerta de vidrio - detrás de la cual lo esperaba la multitud que rondaba aquella calle de la pequeña ciudad - Cerró los ojos. Si alguien lo hubiese visto de cerca, habría notado un gesto de dolor acompañado de enfado: debía de aceptarlo, jamás estaría con Sakura, jamás volvería a verla; jamás conseguiría el perdón de su amigo… jamás existió para ellos….

Empujó con fuerza la puerta y salió con premura de aquel lugar. Era hora de hacer frente a la realidad: la había perdido para siempre, a Sakura, su vida, su musa, su amor… había muerto para su amigo, y quizás también para ella…. Ahora no era nadie, ahora no tenía nada… todo ello había logrado, quitar sus pocas ganas de vivir…"

(…)

No había nada por lo que quedarse en aquel lugar. Pensaba mientras esperaba que el tren arribara a la estación. Ellos ahora eran felices, era momento de que él sufra en su lugar.

El sonido metálico de las rieles lo alertaron de la presencia del vehículo. Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, se adentró con rapidez. Jamás se giró para ver lo que acababa de abandonar, jamás se permitiría volver a pensar en ello. Sin embargo, como ultimo amago de humanidad y calidez, un susurro, lleno de angustia y un deje de dolor, escapo de sus labios: "sayonara Naruto, sayonara - se calló por un instante - **Sakura…- chan**"

_*-.*-. * FIN *-.*.-*_

* * *

y wenu wenu...k tal k tal!!??....les gusto?.....kreo k haya algunas cositas incherntes...y admas.... si no s edieron cnta: hay una estrofa de la cancion k omiti - esk l cerebro nu m daba para mas xD!! - pero = sta lindo vdd?? ( inner: por fvor...sta como una loca x aki..hac noches k no duerme x dedicarles este fic...y esta ansiosa por recibir reviews "me leeran y dejaran reviews" repite com un zombi...plz....respondan k si !! ) esta lindo vdd??...comnten, comenten comentes.....acepto tomates, lechugas , huevos y todas las verduras...pero sobre todo espero leer su lindos comntarios...( claro todo sin presion hehe) (inner: como digas...la ven? help me!!!)


End file.
